SKELETON KING ALIVE?
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: After they stopped Skeleton's rage, the Monkey Team are going back to Shuggazoom peacefully until a evil mad Doctor is helping the enemies to bring back Skeleton King alive. Can our heroes stopped 'em? Read this story to find out. Rated 13
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Chiro here, telling you Monkayfun is making another story for you Monkey Team fans. Remember at the end of the2nd Season of our show?My Monkey Team and I destroyed the Dark One Egg and the Skeleton King's pleaque is finally overand we're going back to Shuggazoom City. Unknown to us, there's a new advanced robot floating in outter space and the monkey I faught was Mandarin was also there, too. But there's someone who's gonna help Skeleton King to end the future and our lives. What's gonna happen to us? Find out on...

* * *

**

SKELETON KING...ALIVE? Part 1

Story and Written by Monkayfun

Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! and characters are trademarks of JETIX/DISNEY and Ciro Neili

Mytro, Menka and Dr. Rambots (C) moi

This story is rated 13+ for intense action/violence, mild language and some sensuality.

* * *

After the destructive corruption by the Skeleton King's pleaque, theMonkey Team were inside the Dark Egg figuring out what to do stop the suffering from his own rage so then, they tried their efforts to destroy the Egg and Skeleton King is no more. Theuniverse is saved and the Monkey Team finally destroys the Dark One forever. They were happy so they set off course back to Shuggazoom City until Mandarin gots theheadpeice ofSkeleton King'sbody and drifting throughoutter space until... 

MANDARIN: Don'tworry, My Lord. We'll get your body fixed and then, you'll be back to ruled Shuggazoom.

DR. RAMBOTS:Already done that.

MANDARIN: Huh? Who are you?

DR. RAMBOTS: The name is Dr. Rambots, Shuggazoom Labotories, I specialize robotic animals like the Monkey Team.

MANDARIN: You do, huh? So what happened to you?

DR. RAMBOTS: Years ago, alot of angry mob just plundering my experimental animals because it was made by evil. Then, my Lab is destroyed and throw me away like yesterday's garbage. Now, I want revenge on good.

MANDARIN: Fascinating. So what are you doing here in space, Doctor?

DR. RAMBOTS: Finding a way to destroy good because it ruined my life. So I reconstructing this structure to bring evil back to life. Look.

MANDARIN: Wow.

DR. RAMBOTS: Very impressive, huh? Skeleton King is my hero. He's a goner so I must do something for him.

MANDARIN: So I see. Well, if you're ancious to eliminating good, I guess you can help me. But first, we must rebuild this robot and get back to Shuggazoom.

DR. RAMBOTS: All the arrangments of transportation has been fulfilled.

MANDARIN:You know what, Doctor? This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership.

Dr. Rambots and Mandarin were laughing together evilly and going toDr. Rambots' ship and crossback to Shuggazoom City. Meanwhile inside the Super Robot, all the Monkey Team members were asleep except for Chiro. Cause he's homesick and miss his girlfriend, Jinmay, as he dreams about him and her walking through the tall grass while the skys were bright and their eyes shining like a star.

CHIRO(in dream): JINMAY!

JINMAY(in dream): CHIRO!

Then, they're hugging each other as Chiro lifts Jinmay and kiss each other and kissing and kissing and kissing until Antauri behinds Chiro and pull his sweater three times and said to him...

ANTAURI: Chiro?

His dream bubble dissipated by Antuari's concern.

ANTAURI: Chiro, are you all right?

CHIRO: Yeah, I'm okay. I just miss Shuggazoom and especially Jinmay. I was dreaming about her every night. In my new dream, I was kissing her too many times ...well...for love too much.

ANTAURI: Hmm. You have strange dreams but very sweet. I'm glad you have a relationship with her.

CHIRO: Yeah, I kinda did.

ANTAURI: Anyway, we're almost to Shuggazoom less than 3 kilohours from here. Let's get some sleep, then.

CHIRO: Sure. Good night, Antauri.

ANTAURI: Good night, Chosen One.

As Antauri gets back to sleep with the Monkey Team, Chiro went back to bed cried in his sleep but all of his emmotionalness will be dissolved until they get back home. Later in the morning,the Monkey Team were awaken from their sleep when they're getting closer to Planet Shuggazoom.

GIBSON: Well, everyone, let's get to unfinished business before we head home. Is by doing the chores from top to bottom.

SPARX: Aww, man. Do we have to? I mean we all defeating Skullbutt's Dark Egg. Should we get some breakfast first?

GIBSON:Sprax, NO MORE MEANINGLESS EXCUSES WHEN WE'RE GOING HOME! NOW, MARCH!

SPARX: Damn it...

GIBSON: Kidding. Of course, you don't have to. I was messing with you.

SPARX: Messing with...? I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR MESSING WITH ME! YAH!

Gibson and Sparx were chasing aroundlike a circle and Nova said about those guys.

NOVA: Boys. They're always so immature.

OTTO: You got that right. HEY!

NOVA: Look, you guys. That must be Ranger 7 and that's Planet ...SHUGGAZOOM! WE FINALLY MADE IT!

ALL: YAY!

GIBSON: Sorry for my inexcusiable behavior.

SPARX: Don't worry about it. Happens all the time.

OTTO: SHUGGAZOOM! WA-HOO! WE'RE HOME NOW! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE PLANET AGAIN!

ANTAURI:Your problems been solved, Chiro. We're back home.

CHIRO: Yeah.

The Super Robot flies down through the atmoshpere and gets to the city of Shuggazoom and landing on the platform and stands like a statue when suddenly, all the citizens of Shuggazoom were coming to congradulate the Monkey Team for stopping Skeleton King's evil rage to hurt the universe again. The Monkey Team gets out of their robot and waving for thanks. Chiro saw Jinmay walking towards to him with her eyes getting closer to her face to be very sexy and then without warning she holds him and turns around like making a dance move and kissing slowly. They said, "ooooohhhhh!".

JINMAY: Welcome back, Chiro. Missed me?

CHIRO: Absolutely.

Then, Mytro along with Menka were coming to see the Monkey Team.

MYTRO: Welcome back, you guys. I missed you guys a whole lot. (all monkeys zooming and hugging together in a slight squeeze) Okay, Monkey Team, okay. One at a time.

OTTO: Hey, Mytro, who is she?

MYTRO: Oh, this is my new girlfriend, Menka. Menka, this is the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce..

OTTO: GO! Uhh...sorry about that.

MENKA: And please make your accquantices, I'm sure. We're heard everything about defeation of the Skeleton King. Good job, Monkey Team.

ALL: Aww...it was part ofour job.

MYTRO:Hey, I'm still part of the Hyperforce, too,Menka.

MENKA: Sorry. I wasn't even sure that you're part of that team.

MYTRO: That's okay.

Both of them were kissing and Nova and Sparx were looking at each other and said to them together.

SPARX: Nova..

NOVA: Sparx..

SPARX & NOVA: (together) There's something I need to tell you. (both laughing) It's...well...what I'm gonna...tell you this...I...

SPARX: Love..

NOVA: You.

Sprax and Nova were kissing for the first time and their heart motors were heating up. Antauri was gonna make a announcement to the citizens of Shuggazoom City.

ANTAURI: Umm. Excuse me. Oh, hello. Citizens of Shuggazoom City, it is a high honor for our return. We faught endlessly to stop Skeleton King's rage. Now, he's gone and forever and stays there for the rest of our lives!

ALL: YAY! (cheering loudly)

ANTAURI: Also I want to thank Jinmay for helping Shuggazoom when we're not around. And personal thanks to Mytro also for helping to protect our city. Give it up to'em.

ALL: YAY!

Jinmay and Mytro were blush in bright red.

After the destructive corruption by the Skeleton King's pleaque, theMonkey Team were inside the Dark Egg figuring out what to do stop the suffering from his own rage so then, they tried their efforts to destroy the Egg and Skeleton King is no more. Theuniverse is saved and the Monkey Team finally destroys the Dark One forever. They were happy so they set off course back to Shuggazoom City until Mandarin gots theheadpeice ofSkeleton King'sbody and drifting throughoutter space until... 

**MYTRO: Let's not waste this moment. PARTY!**

**Everyone have a welcome back to planet Shuggazoom Party and everyone having a good time even Chiro and Jinmay when they're dancing beautifully light their own feet. Sparx and Nova was doing the Monkey Dance moves. Otto was drinking too much punch and spits at Gibson. Otto was smiling but Gibson given him a punch when he uses his Spin Shocker and squirting at Otto until he splashes on the tree and Otto is never been more goofier then ever before. Later at night when the Party is over, all the citizens waving good-bye to their heroes and going back home. The Hyperforce went back inside and going back to sleep.**

**OTTO: WHAT A GREAT PARTY ESPECIALLY I SQUIRT AT GIBSON! I SQUIRT AT GIBSON! I SQUIRT AT GIBSON! OH, YES, I DID AND I'M PROUD OF IT!**

**GIBSON: Fascinating remark of your uncontrollable behavior, Otto. If you don't mind...GET SOME SLEEP!**

**OTTO: Oh. Sorry. Heh, heh, heh.**

**ANTAURI: Chiro, I'm glad you have a good time tonight. If you want to comfort Jinmay, I made something for both of you.**

**When he opens the door there's a lovely lovebed for Chiro and Jinmay which Antauri made. It was beautiful. Chiro said to him.**

**CHIRO: You cupid. I loved it. Oh, I mean we loved it very much. Thank you.**

**ANTAURI: No problem.**

**JINMAY: Well, let's not waste for our perfect moment. Have a good night, Antauri.**

**Jinmay closes the door and Antauri smiling a bit too much but he's glad to see great couples being in love together. Meanwhile...**

**CHIRO: This is a lovely bed. Is totally cool. Hey, Jinmay, what are you gonna wear tonight?**

**JINMAY: (door) Be right there and I will showed you. **

**Then, suddenly, she came out with a bright green dress with sparkling diamonds shaped like the Monkey Team skulls only half of it. Chiro said.**

**CHIRO: WHOA! That's a amazing dress, Jinmay. You look very cute on that.**

**JINMAY: Thanks. I made it myself just for you to look. Now, let's get down with business. **

**Jinmay took her dress off and both them lying down on their bed and starts doing the love express. Nova and Sparx are hugging together and kissing together. Things are looking good until now. Meanwhile at Shuggazoom Labotories, Dr. Rambots' new project is on the platform and Mandarin gives him a skull and then he's carefully placing the skull on top of his project. He done it. The skull is attached. The eyes starts opening and the platform raise up til it's stopped. Dr. Rambots said.**

**DR. RAMBOTS: Skeleton King?**

**SKELETON KING: Huh? What?**

**DR. RAMBOTS: Rise.**

**(From the end scene when Lord Vader rises for his Master on Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Shameless plug #234)**

**SKELETON KING: What happened? What's going on? Where am I?**

**MANDARIN:You're inside the Shuggazoom Labortories and Dr. Rambots fixed you right up. He's your biggest fan.**

**SKELETON KING: Is that right? Thank you for fixing me, Dr. Rambots.**

**DR. RAMBOTS: My pleasure, my Lord.**

**SKELETON KING: Wait a minute. I knew what happened. Those filthy monkies and that boy hero destroyed my Dark One. They're gonna pay for this.**

**DR. RAMBOTS: That's why it is time.**

**SKELETON KING: This is excellent. HA HA HA! First things first, can you cut me loose? **

**Skeleton King looked at his robot and Dr. Rambots' bots ready to battle with his own command. Skeleton King is laughing evilly and so are they together. Seems like the Monkey Team is in trouble and so is Shuggazoom. Later outside of Shuggazoom, the army were ready to battle and now the Commander in Cheif (Skeleton Knig) said to his army.**

**SKELETON KING: MY ARMY! THIS IS THE DAY FOR BATTLE! WE MUST DESTROY SHUGGAZOOM CITY FOREVER!**

**ARMY: YEAH!**

**SKELETON KING: Dr. Rambots, since your loyal to me, you'll be my General.**

**DR. RAMBOTS: Thank you, my Lord.**

**SKELETON KING: Mandarin and Robot, clear the bridge and go eastside of the city.**

**MANDARIN: Right.**

**ROBOT: Affermative.**

**SKELETON KING: Now, my minions...ATTACK!**

**The formless destroys the gate doors and attacking the citizens with their own firepower. (ZAPS,BOOM,ZAPS,ZAPS!) The citizens were frightened and scared off away from them. Skeleton King's very pleased to see the destruction of Shuggazoom City and seeing the people suffered. Inside Mytro's apartment, Mytro along with Menka were sleeping after making love to each other. When Mytro heard a explosion outside. (BOOM!)**

**MYTRO: What the hell is going on? Huh? **

**(BOOM) **

**CROWD: (screaming loudly)**

**MYTRO: Oh, my god. Shuggazoom is under attack again. Menka, wake up. **

**MENKA: Huh? (yawning) What's up, my sweet?**

**MYTRO: Get up, darling. The formless are attacking with robots.**

**MENKA: That's crazy talk, my sweet. There's absloutely, positively no evil can hurt Shuggazoom.**

**Until...(SMASHS!)**

**MENKA: AHH!**

**MYTRO: MONKEY FU!**

**(ZAPS!) (FOOO!) (SPLAT!)**

**MENKA: Now, I believe you. Let's go.**

**When they get out of his apartment the whole city is in pearl and Mytro said to his girlfriend.**

**MYTRO: Geez. THE WHOLE CITY'S IN CRAWING WITH FORMLESS AND ROBOTS! Better contact with the Monkey Team. (click on his communicator) Chiro or Monkey Team, this is Mytro. Can you read me? Over.**

**Mytro repeats the contact so if someone's answering his call for help. Chiro heard it when he's barely naked after having fun with Jinmay. Chiro picks up his communicator and answer Mytro's call.**

**CHIRO: This is Chiro. Over.**

**MYTRO: CHIRO? ...WE HAVE...A CRISIS...IN OUR MONKEY PAWS! FORMLESS...ROBOTS...ATTACKING...**

**CHIRO: Mytro, you're breaking up. I can't understand what you're saying. **

**MYTRO: FORMLESS AND ROBBOTS ATTACKING SHUGGAZOOM!**

**(BOOM!) (rumbling)**

**CHIRO: Huh? (he looks outside at the window) Oh, my god. HYPERFORCE, GET UP! SHUGGAZOOM'S UNDER ATTACKED!**

**NOVA: What's going on?**

**SPARX: We're trying to get some sleep.**

**GIBSON: I think I got plantiful sleep tonight. Yep. Never gonna asleep again. (ZZZ!) **

**SPARX: You wish.**

**ANTAURI: Monkey Team, listen what the Chosen One say.**

**CHIRO: Shuggazoom been attacked with the Formless and the Robots, too. Where's Otto?**

**OTTO: I hanging like a banana on top on a tree. I'm having fun by hanging around the place like bananas on a tree.**

**CHIRO: Otto, quit hanging around. We got to protect Shuggazoom right now. MONKEYS, MOBOLIZED!**

**NOVA: There's one thing missing, Chiro. You're naked in front of us. **

**CHIRO: Oops. Heh, Heh. Give me one second. (ZIPS!) (quick change) HYPERFORCE, GO!**

**JINMAY: Chiro, what's going on?**

**CHIRO: Shuggazoom's under attacked.**

**JINMAY: Oh, my god.**

**Now, the Super Robot been activated and flew to downtown and stopping the madness once and for all. The Monkey Team said to shout their trademark team's name.**

**ALL: SUPER! ROBOT! MONKEY! TEAM! HYPER! FORCE! GO!**

**The Super Robot came and squashing the formless like goo and destroying a few robots by using their finger missiles. (FOAM!) (BOOM!) Then, the laser tron fury and overcooking the formless and the robots at the same time. The General was very disappointed from the Super Robot destroys his work creations.**

**DR. RAMBOTS: That's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy. SHREAD THAT BOT TO SCRAP!**

**The robots hold the it tightly and the formless greasing the bot and blasting through quickly. Their systems been lockdown.**

**CHIRO: Gibson, what's the statis for the Super Robot?**

**GIBSON: THE SYSTEM IS OVERHEATING AND IN INCREDIBLE HEAT! WE GOT TO SHUT THE ROBOT DOWN OR WE'RE GONERS!**

**CHIRO: DO IT!**

**So he did. The robot was shutdown and they're gonna fight the old fashioned way. The formless and the robots are surrounding the area and there's no way out but to go through.**

**ANTAURI: I don't believe it. The formless are back. How's that possible?**

**CHIRO: We'll worried about them later but right now...HYPERFORCE, GO!**

**Now, the fight begin.**

**OTTO: SWIRLING TWISTEROO! (SLASH!) **

**NOVA: KNUNCKLE PUNCHER! (POW!) (BOOM!)**

**GIBSON: FREEZE FROST! (CHILL!) (BOOM!)**

**ANTAURI: CLAW DISRUPTER! (SNAP!) (BOOM!)**

**SPARX: HYPER ORB BLAST! (ZZZT!) (BOOM!)**

**CHIRO: MONKEY FU! (FOAM) LIGHTNING KICK! (KICK!) (BOOM!) Hmm. THUNDER PUNCH! (PUNCH!) (SPLAT!) Uh, oh. We got more fun, Monkey Team. Let's give them our ultimate surprize.**

**ALL: RIGHT! MONKEY MIND SCREAM! (MONKEY SREECHES!) (SPLAT,SPLAT,BOOM! BOOM!)**

**All of them destroyed but when suddenly...**

**ALL: HUH?**

**They are all regenerated.**

**GIBSON: Impossible. Those formless creations should be penetrated.**

**OTTO: So it'll be the robots. It doesn't look good. **

**NOVA: Hey, guys. LOOK! IT'S MYTRO AND MENKA ALL TIED UP!**

**ANTAURI: THAT'S NOT ALL OUR SUPRISES! LOOK!**

**SKELETON KING: Hello, Monkey Team.**

**ALL: SKELETON KING!**

**SKELETON KING: Good to see you after we destroy Shuggazoom. After your attempts of destroying my Dark One, I was powerless. But thanks to Dr. Rambots for fixing me up I'm invisible. HA HA HA!**

**CHIRO: ARE YOU MAD, DOC!**

**DR. RAMBOTS: They don't called me Mad Doctor for nothing. HA HA HA!**

**SKELETON KING: Now, surrender, Monkey Team or say good-bye to your friends and Shuggazoom. HA HA HA!**

**The Monkey Team is now in big trouble and Skeleton King is back to destroy Shuggazoom forever. Can our Monkey Team stop Skeleton King before it's too late? Don't miss the exciting conclusion on the next SRMTFG! **

**PLEASE REVIEWED MY STORY!**

**TO BE CONTINUED...! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Chiro, here, and I'm or I'm mean we're in big trouble 'cause Skeleton King is back alive thanks to our new nemesis Dr. Rambots, a professor for working at Shuggazoom Labortories but goodness destroys his life so he's taken revenge on good for doing evil things to destroy Shuggazoom forever. Now, he, Mandarin, robot and Skeleton King are gonna do the unthinkable to ruined our future. When we last off... **

**SKELETON KING... ALIVE? Part 2 - The Conclusion**

**The Monkey Team stopped the fight because they're surrounding the whole city with lots of Formless and robots being prepared to destroy the whole city. Skeleton King said to them.**

**SKELETON KING: You have to surrender, my dear boy. Or else.**

**GIBSON: Chiro. What's your suggestion?**

**CHIRO: (growls then sigh) We have no choise but to give ourselves up.**

**NOVA: Chiro. No. We just can't give up. We have to fight back.**

**CHIRO: What's the difference does it make? If we continue our fight, we'll lose more people including the whole city. You win, Bone Breath. We give up.**

**MANDARIN: HA HA HA HA! I KNEW SOMETHING'S GOOD IN THE END! WE FINALLY CONTROLLING SHUGAZOOM FOREVER!**

**DR. RAMBOTS: I knew my ultimate dream came true. Ha!**

**ANTAURI: This is aboslutely absurb. I thought you're the Chosen One for saving the universe. I thought wrong.**

**CHIRO: Antuari, I... I'm sorry.**

**ANTAURI: HMPH!**

**SPARX: ANTAURI, WAIT! He's just getting too upset, that's all. WAIT FOR ME!**

**OTTO: It is time for lunch right now? I'm hungry.**

**NOVA: Food? Are you thinking about food in the time like this?**

**OTTO: I'm still hungry.**

**NOVA: Ugh. **

**Now, Jinmay is getting closer to Chiro until the robots grab Jinmay and Chiro shouts.**

**CHIRO: JINMAY!**

**SKELETON KING: You're not be going anywhere, my dear. Because I got something in store for you. **

**JINMAY: CHIRO! SAVE ME! PLEASE, HELP!**

**DR. RAMBOTS: Don't think so, you rotten brat. He's gonna be imprisoned inside the dome of Blackroth. He'll be doing the rock piles for the rest of his life. SO IT'LL BE FOR ALL OF YOU! HA HA HA!**

**The robot swing the people to get ready to work with Chiro before they're getting something from them. Meanwhile, Antauri and Sparx were walking together and said to Antauri.**

**SPARX: He have to do what he have to do. He doesn't want anything to happen to his girlfriend and everyone he loved including us.**

**ANTAURI: That's inexcusiable, Sparx. The Chosen One should have a destiny to protect the universe. Instead, he have failed to accomplish his destiny.**

**SPARX: Antauri, he has a destiny. To help. With his loved ones to protect espcially Jinmay and us, too. Nothing matters to become a Chosen One.**

**ANTAURI: I'm not sure about that.**

**Suddenly, a robot caught both of them and putting them into positions to work with Chiro. All of the citizens were hurt, moaning, groaning and beaten to death. They work as best as they can but most of them getting tortured from the Formless by whipping at them hard. Their backs got slashed pretty hard and it's bleeding slowly. Most of them crying and begging to stop but they refused. It's getting bad to worse as they're working hard for building the statue of the Skeleton King. The statue is finished as the day truned to night all of them were sleeping sadly. Chiro wakes up with paim and watching Ranger 7 shining the night. He's sad and cry at the same time.**

**NOVA: Chiro, are you all right?**

**CHIRO: I don't want to talk about it.**

**NOVA: But Chiro...**

**CHIRO: I DON'T TO TALK ABOUT IT! OKAY! Leave me alone. **

**NOVA: Chiro, I understand why we have to surrender. You don't want to let the people you loved especially Jinmay, too.**

**CHIRO: Jinmay isn't human. She's a robot.**

**NOVA: It doesn't matter about that. What matter is you have a destiny to help others. So do we. Don't let that bonehead and his evil partners getting to you. **

**CHIRO: (sniffs) ...**

**NOVA: Well, I'm going back to sleep. Good night.**

**CHIRO: Night, Nova. (whispers) And thank you.**

**Chiro realize what Nova said about chosing his own destiny to help so he can stop all of this. Gibson is calculating the plan to get out of here.**

**GIBSON: Okay, let's see. We'll infiltrate the primiar gateway by destracting the Formless and the robots so the his fortress will be unprotected. Then, we'll counterattacking Skeleton King with everything we have. Our powers and everyone throws a lot of objects at them. So we can have a good old fashioned fight.**

**CHIRO: Sounds interesting, Gibson. It might do the trick. **

**GIBSON: I'm glad you're back for listening my plan.**

**CHIRO: Thank you, I guess.**

**OTTO: Hmm. Sounds like a good plan to me, too. But this is one question I wanna understand. **

**BOTH: Like what?**

**OTTO: If we're gonna destracting the guards at the front gate. Who's gonna be the bait?**

**ALL: Hmm.**

**OTTO: Huh? Me? NO WAY, NO HOW! I'm not going.**

**NOVA: You better or you'll be eating dirt forever by the bonehead himself.**

**OTTO: Point taken. Let's do it.**

**Later on, Otto is diguising like a pizza delivery guy and going closer to the front gate knocking the doors and said to the guards after one of the guards said to him.**

**GUARD ROBOT #1: Halt. Who goes there?**

**OTTO: Shuggazoom Pizza man. Got a fresh cheesey goodness for the Skeleton King.**

**GUARD ROBOT #2: The King didn't ordered a pizza.**

**GUARD ROBOT #1: I think he said he does.**

**OTTO: Couldn't sworn I got the right address. Well, I must be going.**

**GUARD ROBOT #1: WAIT! Wait right there.**

**The Guard Robots were about to open the door and Otto gives Chiro, Nova, Gibson, Sparx and the citizens a signal to get ready to battle. The gates are and the Guard Robots are moving closer straight to Otto and said.**

**GUARD ROBOT #1: Here's 23 Shuggazoom dollars.**

**OTTO: Thanks for the tip, fellas. But you can have the first slice.**

**Otto give them a whole pizzas and blocking their eyesight so he's gonna make a move.**

**OTTO: You fellas want me to cut a slice for you. WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!**

**(SLICED) (BOOM!)**

**CHIRO: WAY TO GO, OTTO! COME ON, EVERYONE, LET'S CRASH SKELETON KING'S PARTY!**

**Everyone are getting inside of Skeleton King's new fortress and Antauri saw them from the distance away from there. He realizes he's overreacting at Chiro a lot so now he uses his invisable move and going through the walls and joining the team to fight back. Meanwhile inside his new fortress, Menka and Mytro were performing a juggling trick to entertaining the villains but they were bored to death. **

**MANDARIN: (yawn) This is absolutely boring. I thought you could give us entertainment. But this is boring.**

**MENKA: We're trying our best, shrimpo. (she's laughing so is Mytro)**

**MANDARIN: (growls) WHY, YOU ...!**

**SKELETON KING: Slience, Mandarin.**

**MANDARIN: But she called me...**

**SKELETON KING: NO EXCUSES! UNDERSTAND?**

**MANDARIN: Yes, My Lord.**

**SKELETON KING: All right, then. Bring on the next act.**

**Suddenly, the unnoticiable actors bring a strange magical box to make this a grand finale for the Skeleton King when they get to his fortress.**

**SKELETON KING: What is this? Some kind of strange box to entertain me? How patheic.**

**CHIRO(in disguise): You should try it if you like it.**

**SKELETON KING: Very well, then. Let's get this over it.**

**As Skeleton King enters the box Mandarin saw one of them with a robotic tail closer to their disguises so now he knows it's the Monkey Team setting a trap for the Skeleton King and Mandarin was about to warn him.**

**MANDARIN: SKELETON KING! THEY'RE NOT THE ACTORS! THEY'RE JUST...**

**SPARX: Don't even think about it, small and ugly.**

**NOVA: You will loved it very much.**

**OTTO: Here you go, guys.**

**(SLICED THE CHAINS)**

**MYTRO: Thanks, Otto. Come on, let's get a-going.**

**SKELETON KING: Well, this is very pleasant. So how does this trick worked?**

**CHIRO: Is really simple. All you have to do is...**

**The doors are shut and he's completely trapped with no way out from his situation.**

**CHIRO: LOCKED FOREVER!**

**SKELETON KING: THE BOY AND HIS FILTHY MONKEYS! What are you doing? Get back to your chambers before I sent my army to get all of you.**

**CHIRO: Is too late. Those robots are trashed and the formless freaks are mud puddles. I suggest you give yourself up.**

**SKELETON KING: On the contrary, I suggest you fools to surrender or she will. GET HER OUT!**

**The door opens and Jinmay transformed into a mega robot and been programmed by Dr. Rambots' command.**

**NOVA: Oh, my god, it's Jinmay.**

**OTTO: This doesn't look good at all.**

**CHIRO(Like Beast Boy): What have you done to her?**

**SKELETON KING: Oh, she's been mondefied into a ultimate weapon. With a transformation chip. Of course, I could've done without Dr. Rambots' assistance.**

**DR. RAMBOTS: Indeed. She's been capable of destroying you fools into scrap metal and flesh. GET RID OF THEM ALL!**

**Jinmay charge like lightning and about to beat up the Monkey Team with her ultimate powers like blast them up to bits. (ZAPS) (KICKS) (PUNCHES)**

**NOVA: I don't want to fight you, Jinmay.**

**(PUNCH!) She flies straight to the crates and got smashed. Nova gets up and said.**

**NOVA: I'm sorry to do this but I have no choise. LADY TOMAHAWK!**

**(POW!) (FLEW!) (SMASH!) **

**Then, she gets up and smack her down. ****(POW!) (KICK!) She holds her tightly and going down on the ground and Nova's out cold. Then, Sparx and Gibson using their moves to stop the nea Jinmay.**

**SPARX: Let's use our double Monkey attack.**

**GIBSON: Understood, Sparx. **

**(ZIPS!) (ZOOMS!)**

**BOTH: DOUBLE MONKEY ATTACK!**

**(ZAPS AND SHOCKS RAPIDLY!) (BOOM!)**

**Sparx and Gibson smacks down on the ground where Nova is and now Otto is gonna stop her anyway he can.**

**OTTO: HERE'S SOMETHING YOU WON'T REGRET! TORNADO WIND!**

**(POW!) (SHOCKS!) (CRASH!) (THUD!)**

**CHIRO: Uh, oh. What am I gonna do? Jinmay, please, don't do this. You're using your angerness to get rid of your kindness. Don't let it get to your head. Please. I don't want to fight you. We're not your enemies, they are. **

**Jinmay grabs his neck tightly and trying to crush his own throat with her robotic hands.**

**DR. RAMBOTS: That's it, Jinmay. Now, finish him off, permanently.**

**CHIRO: Please. I love you.**

**Suddenly, Antauri came to stop the whole thing by controlling her head with his invisible claws to give her good thoughts from the past to remember when they meet.**

**ANTAURI: Jinmay. **

**JINMAY: Antauri?**

**ANTAURI: Listen to my thoughts. Remember everything about us when we meet from the past. Remember when you meet Chiro the first time. Remember.**

**Jinmay using her thoughts which taken place to the past when she meet Chiro and the Monkey Team and helping them to stop the Skeleton King. When she starts remembering the Transformation Chip starts to short circuit and Dr. Rambots' controller destroyed. The Chip destroyed and Jinmay is back to normal.**

**DR. RAMBOTS: NO! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU SON OF A BITCH!**

**Then, Chiro make a move.**

**CHIRO: Monkey Fu.**

**His Monkey Fu tatic sliced his body and blown him to smithereens. (SPARKS TO BOOM!)**

**SKELETON KING: DAMN YOU!**

**(ZPAS!) (ZAPS!) (BOOM!) (BOOM!) (BOOM!)**

**ALL: MONKEY MIND SCREAM!**

**(SCREECH!) (BOOM!) (FLEW TO CRASH!)**

**Then, Jinmay give them power to regenerate the Monkey Team and they're back to normal.**

**ALL: JINMAY! CHIRO! ANTAURI!**

**GIBSON: I knew overpowering the controller is only the tatic will worked.**

**OTTO: Uhh, guys? Skeleton King is getting away.**

**MYTRO: LEAVE THAT TO ME! MEGA BLAST POW!**

**(FOAM!) (BOOM!) (THUD!)**

**SKELETON KING: Uhh. Huh?**

**All the Monkey Team are surroundering him like a circle and gonna fight him everything they had.**

**GIBSON: FREEZE SHOCKER!**

**He turned to ice and dropped.**

**SPARX: MEGNIC TINGLER BLAST!**

**(ZZZT!) **

**SKELETON KING: AHH!**

**OTTO: TORNADO WIND!**

**(WHRL!)**

NOVA: BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!

**(POW!)**

**ANTAURI: MONKEY MIND SCREAM!**

**(SCREECH!)**

**CHIRO: THUNDER PUNCH! (POW!) LIGHTNING KICK! (KICK!)**

**JINMAY: ULTRA BLAST PUNCH!**

**(POW!)**

**MYTRO: Hey, I got a idea. Let's give our new special power. Combing our powers to one.**

**CHIRO: Great idea.**

**All of them hold their hands powering up and Skeleton King holds secptor and blast them to bits but it didn't effect them very much. So he swings at them to smack them down but it didn't worked. So he flew the coop but that didn't stop them.**

**MYTRO: YEAH! WE'RE READY NOW!**

**CHIRO: ON THE COUNT OF THREE, WE'LL RELEASED IT!**

**SKELETON KING: OH, NO!**

**CHIRO: ONE...TWO...THREE!**

**ALL: MONKEY FU!**

**The power went straight to Skeleton King and his eyes getting smaller when the power is getting closer to him. And then...(BOOM!) Skeleton King went flying away from Shugazoom City and going back to his original fortress. The new robot was the only one and it's about to zap at them but they blast him and Mandarin away. They're gone for now so the city is saved and everyone are cheering. The battle is over. Later on, the celebration continues.**

**OTTO: Hmm. Delicious. Umm. (munching)**

**SPARX: Don't be a pig.**

**NOVA: Good one, Sparx.**

**ANTAURI: Chiro, there's something I want to talk you about.**

**CHIRO: Like what?**

**ANTAURI: About my inexcusiable behavior about you're chicking out. I apologize. can you forgive me?**

**CHIRO: Of course, I forgive you. We done a good job. I mean combining our powers to hurt that Bone Breath into the sky.**

**JINMAY: Yeah. But we couldn't get all the credit. Mytro plans that idea.**

**GIBSON: Speaking of which, where is he?**

**OTTO: Look.**

**(both smooching) **

**CHIRO: Hey, Jinmay, are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

**JINMAY: I thought you never ask.**

**(both smooching) **

**OTTO: Think I'm gonna throw up.**

**GIBSON: Why? Is it romantic how our leaders in loved?**

**OTTO: Is not that. I think I eat too many meatballs already. Excuse me. (ZIPS!) (BLEACH!)**

**Everyone were laughing about thinking about his own stomach. Our heroes have saved Shuggazoom and the future and Skeleton King's plot foiled again but he'll be back to make another plan. Meanwhile...**

**SKELETON KING: Can someone please...GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Until he stuck the dune from Ranger 7. **

**Get story, heh? Glad you enjoy but he'll make more next time soon. Until then, HYPERFORCE, GO! SEE YOU!**

**THE END!**


End file.
